Love And Deceit
by Slo Motion
Summary: The sequel to Secrets And Lies. Robbie and Tina are married...but what happens when Jon is out looking for some revenge? Completed with a really crappy ending. This story is so fail!
1. It Couldn't Be

Love And Deceit  
  
AN: OK here it is the sequel 2 "Secrets And Lies"  
  
Summary: Robbie and Tina are married and Tina's awful secret returns to haunt them.  
  
AN: This takes place 5 years later  
  
Chapter 1: It Couldn't Be  
  
(Tina's POV) I'm laying in bed with the love of my life, Robbie. As I snuggle up to him he kisses my nose. I love Robbie I'm so glad I married him and not Jon. Jon was my old boyfriend I haven't seen him for five years and I'm glad. He was a jerk, an abuser, and a rapist. I never wanna see him again ever. I'm lucky Robbie saved me that day fives years ago and ever since we've been so happy. Then two years ago we got married. We've been so happy together. I move closer to him and I kiss him passionately.  
  
(Robbie's POV) I love the feeling of Tina's lips touching mine. I love her she's beautiful. The way her soft brown hair moves in the breeze, the way her dark brown eyes glow and sparkle, the way she kisses me.  
  
(Tina's POV) I feel like I'm in Heaven. Just Robbie and me alone its perfect. I hear a loud crash out the window. I look to see a man standing there. He has blonde hair tucked behind his ears and piercing brown eyes. Then it comes to me its...its....Jon! I let out a really loud scream. Jon runs away as fast as he can. Robbie looks at me and asks.  
  
"Tine are you ok."  
  
"No I just saw Jon trough that window!" I shrieked as I pointed to the window.  
  
"I don't see anything" Robbie said.  
  
"He ran off when I saw him!" I cried.  
  
"Oh Tine, don't worry its all in your head your still just shaken up about what Jon did to you so your seeing things" he said reassuring me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right" I said.  
  
"Well goodnight Teeny Bells" he said kissing me goodnight.  
  
"Night Robbie Bobby" I said kissing him back.  
  
We turned out the lights and went to sleep. In my sleep I questioned myself about Jon. Did I really see him out the window or was it my imagination? I'm not sure but what I know it is I hope its not really Jon. I can't take more pain from him. Its probably not even him its just my head playing tricks on me. Or is it?  
  
There's chapter 1 as always Read n Review. 


	2. He's Stalking Me!

A\N: Ok well I'm updating this story finally.  
  
Chapter 2 Summary: Tina starts to see Jon, her old boyfriend every ware. She realizes that he's stalking her. And that she, and her husband Robbie's lives are in danger.  
  
Setting: 5 years into the future. "Secrets And Lies" took place in the 7th season.  
  
NOTE: I forget to say: Robbie and Tina live in a house in Glen Oak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the 7th Heaven people and\or stuff.  
  
Chapter 2: He's Stalking Me!  
  
Tina walked nervously down the frozen foods aisle of "Shop- Rite." She quickly grabbed the steak she had been looking for and went to pay for groceries. She felt chills going down her spine as she made her way to the checkout line.  
  
She just kept thinking that Jon was standing right behind her, waiting to grab her.  
  
She was still very shaken up about seeing Jon out her bedroom window the night before. Robbie had told her it was just her imagination, but it felt so real.  
  
As she paid for the groceries, she could've swore she saw a man who looked just like Jon. He was standing in the next checkout line. The man turned away when he saw Tina looking back at him.  
  
Then it hit her. It was Jon!  
  
She started to get scared. So she quickly grabbed the two bags of groceries, and rushed out of the store.  
  
As she was walking back to her car, she noticed that Jon was following her. She walked faster, and faster.  
  
Finally she made her way to the car. Jon was behind her, coming closer. She unlocked the car, opened her door, and got in. she placed the groceries in the passengers seat.  
  
Frantically, she placed the keys in the ignition, and sped off as fast as possible. Not looking back.  
  
She quickly arrived home. Got the groceries, and locked the car. She rushed into her house, and locked the door.  
  
After she put away the groceries. She sat down in a chair, in the living room. After thinking it over, she came to a realization:  
  
Jon was stalking her!  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
A\N: Well look at that not one bit of dialogue in this whole chapter. Ok away review.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble  
  
"But I swear, it was him at Shop-Rite today!" Tina said to Robbie.  
  
"Tine, it wasn't him. He was locked behind bars for good five years ago. Stop worrying." Robbie replied, sitting down on the living room couch.  
  
"But I'm sure it was him. I mean he kept looking at me..." Tina began to say.  
  
Robbie cut her off. "It's probably because you're so beautiful." Tina smiled at him.  
  
"But, he kept turning away whenever I turned to see if he was looking at me." Tina explained.  
  
"Well, he probably didn't want you to KNOW he was looking at you, it's a natural human reaction." Robbie told Tina.  
  
"But, he looked just like Jon!" Tina responded.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it wasn't him. Remember that one time I told you I met a girl who resembled Mary?" Robbie asked Tina.  
  
"Yeah." Tina said.  
  
"Well, she could've been Mary's twin, I swear." Robbie stated.  
  
"And you're telling me this because." Tina said, becoming confused.  
  
"Because, Mary had a girl who looked like her but wasn't related to her out there." Robbie said.  
  
"Out where?" Tina questioned.  
  
Robbie pointed out the living room window. "Out there in the world."  
  
"Oh." Tina said.  
  
"Yeah, so what I'm trying to say that out there in the world there is at least one person who looks like or resembles us all." Robbie finished off.  
  
"I get what you're saying. But I know it was Jon, I can feel it." Tina said.  
  
"Tina." Robbie said.  
  
"What?" Tina asked.  
  
"I'm sure it was either a guy who looks like Jon, or maybe it was just your imagination playing tricks on you." Robbie answered.  
  
"I guess it could've been." Tina said, her voice sounded unsure of its words.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you just imagined it all, or it could've been a guy you thought LOOKED like Jon." Robbie said, he moved closer to her and starting rubbing her tension struck back.  
  
Tina unwound a bit. "I guess your right." She said.  
  
"Besides, if it was Jon, you know I wouldn't let him come within a mile of you." Robbie declared.  
  
Tina smiled at him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Robbie said, and then leaned in to kiss her.  
  
They started kissing. Eventually, Robbie picked up Tina and started to carry her into the bedroom. Tina giggled as he carried her in his arms. As they headed into the bedroom, Robbie closed the door. The only thing that was heard after that was muffled sounds coming from the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jon had watched the whole thing in disgust. How could Tina, his Tina, do that with Robbie? He should be the one in bed with her. The one kissing her. The one touching her. The one fulfilling her every desire...not Robbie Palmer...but him.  
  
He wanted Tina to be his again. He needed Tina to be his again. And Tina would be his again, no matter what.  
  
Now, he was outside their bedroom window; watching them like a hawk. Robbie and Tina were both getting ready to sleep. He watched them kiss each other goodnight, trying not to vomit.  
  
They both turned out their lights and lied down in their bed with the covers over them. They were falling asleep. Jon was giving them ten more minutes to fall asleep. That would be the perfect moment. They wouldn't know what hit them. He would then sneak in and grab Tina, his Tina, and Robbie. He would keep Tina for himself and kill Robbie.  
  
He looked at his watch. Another minute went by. Only nine more minutes, then he'd make his move...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. It’s All Over Now, Tina

_A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooo sick of this story. I'm just finishing it, here and now.  
  
Info For this Chapter: Jon got into Tina and Robbie's room. They woke up and saw him. They were shocked and crap...blah blah blah. This leaves off at that._  
  
**Chapter 4: It's All Over Now, Tina  
**  
"Get out of here!" Robbie shouted at Jon.  
  
"Never!" Jon pounced onto Robbie.  
  
The two started beating each other's snot out. They rolled around on the ground, practically killing each other.  
  
"Tina call the cops!" Robbie said as he pinned Jon onto the ground.  
  
Tina went to call the police. They were on their way. This would all be over soon...  
  
(-----)  
  
"I swear Tina and Robbie, I'll get both of you for doing this to me! One of these days, one of these damn days!" Jon screamed as he was thrown into the back of a cop car.  
  
Tina was in Robbie's arms, crying as the police took Jon away.  
  
"I was so sacred Robbie!" Tina cried.  
  
"Shhh." Robbie stroked Tina' s hair softly. "It's ok. It's all over now, Tina."  
  
**The End  
**  
_A/N: Sucky ending, I know. But oh well. Review if you want.  
  
-Alexa_


End file.
